Wiki
Wiki is a ransomware that runs on Microsoft Windows. It was discovered by Jakub Kroustek. It is part of the CrySiS/Dharma family. Payload Transmission Wiki is distributed through trojans, spam campaigns, untrustworthy download channels, fake software updaters and "cracking" tools. Infection As this malicious program encrypts data, it renames files with a unique ID number (generated for each victim), its developers' email address and the ".wiki" extension. For example, a file tilted "1.jpg" would appear as something like "1.jpg.id-1E857D00.bitlocker@foxmail.com.wiki", and so forth. After this process is complete, Wiki drops a file named "FILES ENCRYPTED.txt" on the desktop and displays a pop-up window. The message in the text file informs victims that their data has been locked and if they want to recover it, they are to write to the cyber criminals behind the Wiki ransomware. The pop-up contains a more detailed ransom note. It states that the email must contain the unique ID number in the subject/title and there are alternative addresses provided, should users not receive any response in 24 hours. The victims must pay a ransom to receive a decryption tool, the size of the payment will depend on how quickly they write to the criminals. As proof of their ability to restore the encrypted data, the developers of this malicious software offer to decrypt one file for free. The file should be no larger than 1Mb (non-archived) and contain no valuable information, therefore it cannot be a database, backup, large excel sheet and similar. The message also gives instructions on how to obtain Bitcoin cryptocurrency, which is the currency the ransom will have to be paid in. Furthermore, users are told not to rename the encrypted files and not to attempt manual decryption (using third party software) - as that will result in permanent data loss. Text presented in Wiki ransomware's pop-up window: All your files have been encrypted! All your files have been encrypted due to a security problem with your PC. If you want to restore them, write us to the e-mail bitlocker@foxmail.com Write this ID in the title of your message 1E857D00 In case of no answer in 24 hours write us to theese e-mails:bitlocker@foxmail.com You have to pay for decryption in Bitcoins. The price depends on how fast you write to us. After payment we will send you the decryption tool that will decrypt all your files. Free decryption as guarantee Before paying you can send us up to 1 file for free decryption. The total size of files must be less than 1Mb (non archived), and files should not contain valuable information. (databases,backups, large excel sheets, etc.) How to obtain Bitcoins The easiest way to buy bitcoins is LocalBitcoins site. You have to register, click 'Buy bitcoins', and select the seller by payment method and price. hxxps://localbitcoins.com/buy_bitcoins Also you can find other places to buy Bitcoins and beginners guide here: hxxp://www.coindesk.com/information/how-can-i-buy-bitcoins/ Attention! Do not rename encrypted files. Do not try to decrypt your data using third party software, it may cause permanent data loss. Decryption of your files with the help of third parties may cause increased price (they add their fee to our) or you can become a victim of a scam. Category:Win32 ransomware Category:Ransomware Category:Win32 trojan Category:Win32 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Trojan